Tyranno-Fox Shinobi!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: With a Jutsu gone wrong, Naruto finds himself lost in a world far different from his own. There, battles are fought through spinning tops and beasts of mass destruction. Wanting merely to return home, Naruto is drawn into the events of that world when his compassion gets the better of him and he saves one of the wounded beasts. Oh well, atleast he had an ally now.
1. Chapter 1

He'd been hearing them ever since he arrived in this odd world.

Voices.

Not just voices animalistic roars and snarls, each and every one reaching out to him begging for him to claim them.

To be honest, he'd had little care for them. He already had one cynical beast out to make his life a living hell, he had no need for another.

He was far to busy anyway to deal with these 'Bit Beasts' as the humans of this world called them. Sacred spirits that empowered the humans through partnerships an inhabit their little 'Beyblades'.

Reverse-Engineering the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ was far more important so he could figure out where he went wrong and get back home to the Elemental Nations to continue his training to get back Sasuke, take down the Akatsuki and become Hokage.

But no matter how hard he tried, they were always calling to him. And most of the events he found himself watching involved the so called world champions, the BladeBreakers.

Those Cyber Bit Beasts cried out in agony from the moment of their birth and their shrill cries for help still made his ears ring even now, weeks later.

It was disgusting just how many greedy humans there were in this world. But atleast those Cyber Bit Beasts were put out of their misery by the BladeBreakers and had found peace.

He spelled his own doom to participate in this Beyblading farce though when he scavenged that facility looking for anything of use to help tide him by living in this world.

He'd found an intact Beyblade in amongst the rubble and countless destroyed blades. It was nothing special, just a generic and drab grey one that had miraculously survived the onslaught from that team of self righteous annoyances that called themselves the Saint Shields.

Foolishly, he'd kept it.

The voices still came. Every one louder than the last, begging and pleading for him to become their master. He'd been tempted not long after, WildFox it had been called and it drew him in. A fox spirit Bit Beast that had the ability to clone itself, control mild winds and leaf style illusions.

Perhaps it was his nostalgia that almost made him take it up, but in the end he'd held back and the beast had been forced to escape into the earth to recover its injuries.

It wouldn't be much later though that things really changed. He'd been drawn to the cries of another beast, one forced to take in to much power, more than it could handle and literally imploded in itself.

He'd felt sorry for it. Used, abused and tossed away like trash. And maybe that was why he'd held up the empty generic Beyblade he'd scavenged.

Either way, it didn't matter because the spirit of the dying beast had taken the offer and escaped into the Beyblade to recover.

* * *

Naruto sat silently within the dark warehouses he'd taken to squatting in ever since arriving in this world and stared silently at the object within his hand.

A drab grey coloured Beyblade, and within the middle occupying the Bit piece was the picture a fierce ebony black coloured dinosaur. It had six gleaming green eyes starting at its forehead and moving shortly down its snout.

It had wicked, massive teeth and the Tyrannosaurus' body was adorned atop the head, upper arms, spine and upper thighs by a gleaming burnt orange armour.

Tyranno it was called, and it had changed upon changing its allegiance to him. Its scales were once dark brown, its eyes crimson and armour purple.

The fourteen year old blonde in grimy orange clothing sighed morosely as he stared at the Beyblade. "I guess I'm stuck with you now, huh?" He sighed in annoyance.

He stored it in his equipment pouch and kicked back atop a crate with his arms reclined behind his head. "At the very least I guess you can help me win a few of those stupid Beyblade tournaments for the prize money to live on." He mused.

It was bound to be more lucrative than stealing the crap he had been lately, and maybe he could get a few more answers to the history of these beasts. They were weaker, but so alike to the Tailed Beasts, and he was curious.

* * *

 **So, I decided to repost a few of my stories that got taken down a while back due to that annoying group mass reporting my stories. I figured I'd start with this one since I like the premise of it. A bit short mind you.**

 **I've reworked the entire plot for this story since it got taken down, so the next chapter that had already been written a while back is scrapped and I'll be taking this story in a different route.**

 **Don't forget to check out my Twitter and Blog to keep up to date with what I'm up to guys. It would mean a lot if you guys checked out the videos on my youtube channel and possibly subscribed to me, every single one helps at this point and I think I've finally worked out how to upload HD quality videos. The links are at the top of my profile page.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are again guys. Finally I'm updating eh? It's been a couple of weeks now since I have. Life was kicking my ass again for a while.**

 **I've made some small progress into two of my other stories aswell thankfully. Though only roughly a thousand words each, so not much.**

 **Hell, I haven't even been able to record any youtube videos because my sister went and broke my headset. Can't record any commentary until I get a new set, bothersome isn't it?**

 **I'm actually thinking of looking for a new Beta Reader soon. The Beta Reader I've had for the last while, Slicerness is incredibly busy with life at the moment and he doesn't have much time for fanfiction lately, and he doesn't need me bothering him with requests. So if any of you are interested, give me a holler.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop dragging this author's note on any longer and let you get to the chapter. Unbeta'd and doesn't feel great, but hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

* * *

He was tired, exhausted even.

As hard as it was to believe, he Naruto Uzumaki had trouble just keeping his eyes open. He'd trained his ass off this morning, and he'd not eaten much in the past few days true.

But even then, he'd done that before during a training binge and he'd never felt so tired in his life. No, his exhaustion stemmed from one fact alone.

The spiritual form of the massive T-rex slumbering off to the side of the warehouse, taking up much of the free space of the room. It was curled tightly around almost like a ball in shape and was shaking with labouring breaths and despite himself Naruto couldn't exactly find it in himself to resent Tyranno for his condition.

Not when he could still see the massive wounds and gouges in the Bit Beasts black hide that were slowly, bit by bit healing as the Bit Beast used the newly established link between he and it to heal itself with its energy.

Naruto took a wobbly few steps towards the beast and lay down against its side. It was hard to believe that there were creatures like this in a world full of weaklings, where the greatest of martial arts masters could be defeated with ease by mere Genin.

The only true powers of this world were the holders of the Bit Beasts. Through their connections, they empowered each other and grew in power together.

Naruto was so exhausted due to the fact that when he rescued Tyranno, the Bit Beast was little more than energy particles dissipating in the wind. And it was only through their new connection that the beast was recovering. His - Naruto's, and only his. That meant no Kyuubi to help him out, even to give him a boost or the energy could have adverse effects to Tyranno.

Too much and he, Naruto had been launched into a bloodlust that made him, a mere Genin barely as strong as an experienced Chunin powerful enough to almost rip apart Jiraiya of the Sannin.

There was just no telling what that energy would do to a primordial beast like Tyranno, a spirit that had lived for thousands upon thousands of years and from what he had gathered - locked without consent or just cause within a piece of rock.

Sealed with thousands of other Bit Beasts, many stronger than itself and forced to fight for survival, every day for all that time.

Tyranno let loose a pleased rumble as he leaned against its side, and despite himself Naruto felt a smile twitch upon his face before it was quickly replaced by a frown.

Those scientists that abandoned Tyranno, they made his fists clench in rage. They were so focused upon the BladeBreakers so called 'Sacred' Bit Beasts that they couldn't even plan properly, and that was saying something coming from him considering how much of an idiot he was.

Tyranno was locked in a stone for eons, unused to the outside world. They dragged it out, forced it to work with some fat ginger kid who had no proper training whatsoever besides pulling some rip cord and they expected them to beat one of the greatest bladers in the world who'd grown and bonded with his own Bit Beast - one of those sacred ones that they were all so fixated on no less.

How disgusting, abandoning a comrade for such pitiful reasons. They deserved to be killed most gruesomely and if he got the chance he'd show them how Konoha Shinobi treated trash like them who tossed away their comrades. The most important lesson he'd learned, was how truly special each and every one of them were.

Even then, he didn't see the big deal in any of these Bit Beasts. They were big yeah, and had some good power behind them. But they couldn't keep up with the Boss Summons from his world like ol' Bunta never mind Bijuu like the Kyuubi.

Naruto briefly entertained the idea of the Kyuubi as a Bit Beast and snorted. He could take on every Blader in the world and win with ease probably.

At the same time.

His eyelids began to twitch as they became too heavy for him to keep open. Damn, he'd wanted to go out and steal some food and work on the _Hiraishin Fuinjutsu_ formula tonight.

"...Oh well." The blonde yawned, snuggling deeper into Tyranno's side, the beast despite being a spirit was remarkably physical when outside a Beyblade, not to mention rather comfortable and warm. "Tomorrow…" He decided as he settled in to sleep.

* * *

 _It was a constant battle. A battle for both survival and evolution._

 _With each powerful foe he overcame, he fed and grew stronger. The only way to survive in this hellish world was to become the strongest._

 _An arachnid, a feline and more. With each foe defeated, he grew just a little bit stronger. The greatest of this hell were easily identified by their constant growing power. The fox, it started with no power of its own besides remarkable speed and now? Now, through defeating and devouring others it had gained powers over the wind and illusions._

 _Tyranno, for that was his name growled deeply. Spiritual power pooled within his mouth, an ability gained from a draconic foe that served him well. With a roar from his gaping maw, Tyranno fired a beam of power through the air, ripping the body of the fleeing insectoid spirit in half._

 _The defeated spirit fell and Tyranno rushed forward. The beast pitifully continued to crawl, desperate to escape and given enough time, regenerate. But Tyranno would have none of it. Massive teeth gouged puncture marks straight through the beasts skull, and with a deafening crunch the insectoid's head was pulped._

 _The spirit, now dead dissolved into energy, a substance that Tyranno greedily slurped up revelling as he felt his power grow just a small bit more._

 _In the aftermath of his meal, Tyranno did not notice the deadly, suffocating aura speeding towards him until it was almost to late._

 _Acting on instinct honed over millions of years by the species he was born from, Tyranno just managed to evade a massive, silvery spike chain covered entirely by the flames of the underworld._

 _With a snarl, Tyranno turned to face his attacker._

 _Terror filled Tyranno's being._

 _For standing not far away, was the strongest beast within the sealed earth. A beast feared by almost all other beasts even before they were sealed._

 _Cerberus, the tyrant king of the sealed earth._

 _The beast was massive, towering above even Tyranno who was one of the biggest beasts within the sealed earth. The canine was covered completely in purple fur, matted with the blood of untold amounts of beasts, and had three massive, snarling heads each. Atop each head and the chest was obsidian black armor and dangling from around each heads necks were chains of pristine silver, alight with the flames of hell._

 _This was not a beast Tyranno could defeat._

 _This was a beast beyond any other beast within the sealed earth, the undisputed king. The only beasts that could possibly defeat this monster were the four sacred ones, possibly._

 _He had no chance to run, the tyrant was already upon him._

 _Cerberus crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Gouts of fllame rushed forth from each head, cutting off Tyranno's escape._

 _Tyranno had no choice, having been boxed in by the flames. With a roar, Tyranno bounded forward, energy once again pooling within his mouth._

 _He condensed the energy right up until he was a few feet from Cerberus before unleashing the attack dead on._

 _Pain registered in Tyranno's senses. Before he could fully unleash the breath attack, one of the chains dangling from his foes necks lashed out, striking him under the jaw and forcing his mouth upwards and the attack to be shot straight above love._

 _Another chain lashed out, ready to loop around Tyranno's neck and choke him out. On instinct, Tyranno spun on his feet and dodged the chain with a grace unlikely for a beast of his build and then lashed out with one of his strongest weapons, his heavy armoured tail._

 _Cerberus roared in rage as its side was heavily impacted by the tail attack and was sent tumbling across the landscape. It was dazed slightly, but no lasting damage was done._

 _Tyranno completed his spin, coming around to face Cerberus' fallen form with power pooled within his mouth once again. With a roar, Tyranno unleashed the strongest beam of energy he could._

 _There was a triple echoing roar that shook the landscape, but Tyranno didn't bother to pay it any attention and instead turned on his massive feet and fled as fast as possible._

 _Cerberus did not come to this side of the rock. It stayed hunting other beasts on the other side of the sealed earth. Unless...there were no other beasts on that side left to devour._

 _Tyranno fled, and he never looked back. From that day, he journeyed deep into the sealed earth and fell into a deep slumber, hiding his power and his body far away from the other beasts, and Cerberus senses until the day he would be released._

* * *

Ozuma ignored the bickering below him. Instead, he leaned against the wall of the warehouse he and the rest of the Saint Shields made camp in and cast his eyes towards the roof, a frown on his face.

The mission was getting more and more complicated as time went on. He was somewhat reluctant to separate the BladeBreakers from their Bit Beasts. The four sacred Bit Beasts were different now than they were back in ancient times. The evil that infested the beasts due to the villains controlling them had been cast out by the beasts themselves long ago, even at a heavy price.

They were barely a quarter as powerful as they were long ago, having lost much of their power in separating themselves from the darkness that plagued them. The evil they cast out having taken powerful forms of their own, new evil and more powerful than the original beasts. Black Dragoon, Black Dranzer, Black Driger and Black Draciel.

Thanfully, none of the other three had been unsealed when Black Dranzer escaped. But it was troubling that such a powerful, evil beast was somewhere in the world free to do whatever it pleased.

The BladeBreakers had bonded with the sacred four, formed friendships with the beasts and would rather die than give them up. If it were a perfect world, Ozuma would be fine leaving the beasts in Tyson and his team mates hands.

But the world was not perfect. The BladeBreakers were not powerful enough to defend the Bit Beasts from all who were after them. Even worse, whoever was after the sacred four had possession of the seal that in cased Cerberus.

That was a problem. In ancient times, the beasts within that rock were far too weak to put up a fight against the four sacred ones, even as weakened as they were now. Somehow, the beasts had evolved and grew stronger within their prison and Ozuma feared just how powerful Cerberus had become.

It quite possibly had evolved passed the level the four sacred ones were at in ancient times. Back then, Cerberus while not as powerful as them was still mighty enough to give one of them a challenge. If the run of the mill Bit Beasts had grown enough to challenge the weakened sacred ones, then just how ungodly strong had Cerberus become?

And that wasn't even the worst of it. Rumours had it that King and Queen had arrived in town not long ago. Ozuma scowled at the thought of those traitors. A greedy pair of siblings that once belonged to his tribe, gifted with Bit Beasts because the elders believed they would be a great asset to the Saint Shields.

Only, after stealing the greatest and most valuable beyblade parts within the village and obtaining their Bit Beasts, they fled and took up a life of crime as parts hunters. Seeking the best parts money could by in the hopes of creating the ultimate beyblade.

And then, if matters couldn't get any worse that mysterious whiskered blonde had shown up. ' _That guy_.' Ozuma thought, clenching his fist. Whoever he was, he scared Ozuma. Every blader in partnership with a bit beast had a powerful aura, the beasts empowering the bladers and in return allowing the beasts access to humanity's limitless potential for growth.

This guy though, even when he first caught him, and only a glimpse at most he'd been almost terrified. The guy had no Bit Beast, as proven when Ozuma found him claiming that dinosaur beast Tyranno.

Yet his aura, it was insanely powerful. No, calling it just that didn't describe the sheer depth of it. Ozuma had received Flash Leopard as a partner as a toddler and trained relentlessly day in, day out since then. But comparing his own against the whiskered blonde's even before he took that Bit Beast was like comparing a pond with the ocean.

Ozuma growled lowly, clenching his beyblade in his hand. ' _There's no more time, we have to seal the Four Sacred Bit Beasts now!'_ He snarled inwardly. ' _There's no telling what a guy with that amount of power could do if he got his hands on them._ '

The four sacred ones may be weakened, but it wasn't just their power that made them so special. The entire world could be in danger if they fell into the wrong hands.

* * *

The grey beyblade was a blur, zigging and zagging between rubbish and rocks that littered the area.

Blue eyes twitched and the beyblade suddenly defied gravity and launched itself into the air, landing on the railing of a cratered staircase and grinding its way up the pole, when it reached the top it launched itself once again, clearing dozens of feet and landing perfectly infront of its owner.

Naruto panted, a fine sheen of sweat trickling its way down his face. ' _Man, this is a lot harder than it looks_.' He thought to himself.

The science behind it was beyond Naruto. But somehow, the beyblade was connected to him. It connected to his mind, his chakra and right down to his very spirit. It was a wholly paradoxical feeling, both completely natural and entirely alien to him.

In a way, it felt like he was complete for the very first time. Except, he was never lacking anything that stopped him from being complete in the first case.

Most of all, he could feel Tyranno deep within himself. Contrary to what he believed, it seemed the beyblade was just a medium for the bit beast. Bit Beasts in fact seemed to inhabit the very body and soul of the blader, and through that connection manifested themselves through the beyblades.

Naruto was stronger than Tyranno, yet.

Yet, it was obvious to Naruto. He himself had grown stronger. Physically, he was stronger and faster. That wasn't even the end of it either, instinctively down to his very core Naruto knew he could perform the attack he saw Tyranno unleash in his dreams.

And that was a whole other can of worms he didn't want to think of right now, inside that rock was a brutal world.

As hard as it was for Naruto to come up with even these simple answers, he still managed to piece it together after a few hours. Somehow, he and Tyranno had entered a symbiotic relationship. Tyranno fed upon his chakra and grew stronger, and in return Tyranno who was bonded with him empowered him like the other bit beasts did for their bladers.

Naruto was quite happy he decided to take pity on Tyranno now. He had been lacking totally in long ranged attacks before, and now he had a pretty powerful one that required no hand seals at all.

Being a good person did pay off sometimes it seems. He even already came up with a name for the attack.

Smirking, the blonde pointed towards a tree at the other end of the area they were in, the collapsed building he first found Tyranno in. "I've seen how you use your attack normally, so let's see how it works in beyblade form." He stated, "Alright Tyranno, let's go! _Tyrant Buster_ attack!" He commanded.

A roar resounded within his mind. It was the roar of a king declaring their dominance. The roar of a king declaring his power to the world.

The grey beyblade erupted with blinding orange light. The light compressed around the beyblade, the sheer power being brought forth causing the very air the crackle with orange electricity.

Then, with a resounding boom the beyblade shot forth like a rocket. The force of the lift off shook the entire clearing, and before Naruto could even blink the beyblade had cleared the distance between it and the tree and blitzed right through it, snapping the tree in half.

And the one behind it, and the one behind that and continued on for another four trees. Naruto whistled, mentally commanding the beyblade to return to him. "Man, you're pretty powerful Tyranno and to think, this is without even your own customized blade." He commented as the beyblade shot back to his feet, spinning steadily. He really should go steal some parts soon to build Tyanno a proper beyblade, it would help for when he went to win a tournament or two, the prize money for winning in this little game was ludicrous, no wonder so many people wanted to beat the BladeBreakers they must have been raking it in.

The wind suddenly whistled, as if an incredibly sharp blade was swung with great force. Naruto didn't even twitch as two beyblades launched themselves from the trees and as one crashed into Tyranno's beyblade, one was a bronzed color while the other was white.

A loud grinding noise blanketed the area as the two beyblades ground against Tyranno. It was a good thing even though the beyblade was drab looking that those scientists had designed it and its counterparts to be of league level quality, otherwise Tyranno's blade would have been shredded already, these two were pretty strong.

Not to mention, Naruto could sense the deep wells of power within them meaning they had Bit Beasts.

Snorting, the blonde cast his eyes towards the trees just in time for an older pair to walk out and join him in the clearing, a dark skinned boy with long styled white hair and a pale girl with shoulder length ebony coloured hair, they both appeared to be around eighteen years old and were wearing a matching pair of black pants and designer white jackets. "It took you two long enough." He commented idly, forcing Tyranno to push back against the two beyblades with enough force to counter them. It was a good thing Tyranno's main strength lay in physical strength and it transferred over to his medium. "I caught you two stooges spying on me the minute you started, so whatta you want?" The blonde asked, forcing his eyes not to stray under the girls neck, despite the male clothing she wore she was pretty curvy and Jiraiya had more influence on him than he'd like to admit.

The older boy snorted in apparent amuse, a haughty look on his face. "The names King, and this is my sister Queen." He replied, waving towards the girl who was eyeing him with a predatory look in her eyes, "We're parts hunters." He said simply, as if that explained everything.

Naruto stared at him blankly for a moment before grunting, he forced Tyranno to up the ante and pushed back with all his strength and launched the two beyblades towards their owners, where they landed spinning at their feet. "And...?" Naruto questioned.

The girl, Queen gave a chuckle at his apparent cluelessness. "See, when we see parts we want we simple beat the owner in question in a beybattle and take them when we win." She replied.

Both King and Queen erupted into laughter as he gaped at them. Apparently they thought he was shocked. Well...he was. But probably not in the way they were thinking.

Now Naruto knew he wasn't the smartest guy around, but were the people in this world freaking lacking common sense? Did it ever occur to them that he might just pick up his beyblade and leave, or did that never occur to anybody they'd ever faced before?

When their laughter finally died down, King reached into his pocket and pulled out a decently large brown bag. The olde boy tossed the bag down in front of Naruto and the blonde's interest was peaked when beyblade parts slipped through the opening, pretty high quality ones at that if he wasn't mistaken. "So here's the deal kid, when we beat you we'll be taking whatever partss of your beyblade looks good, but if you somehow beat us, then you can have all of these parts." King stated, lifting an eyebrow in challenge, "Deal?" He questioned.

Naruto couldn't help it. He just couldn't. The blonde threw his head back and laughed loudly. He laughed for near thirty second straight before he died down to a chuckle, wiping tears of pure amusement from his eyes.

He'd noticed something while watching all the beybattle's since he'd arrived here. While beyblades with Bit Beast were much stronger than those without, that really only applied when the blader was concious. Without the blader being awake, the connection dwindled immensely and very little of the Bit Beasts power made it through to the blade, and with the blader unconscious the beyblades themselves were little more than sitting ducks with the inability to fight back.

Shaking his head, Naruto smirked at them both. "I think I'll just take the parts and not bother at all with the beybattle." He commented.

Then he disappeared.

The pairs eyes widened in shock, "What the!?" King exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Where'd he go!?" Queen hissed.

There was an amused whisper behind them. "Behind you."

They both screamed in fright, but before they could even whirl around they both felt small pinches at the back of their necks, and then they both fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto smirked as he eyed their down forms. "Morons." He commented, stepping over their comatose forms and picking up the bag of parts.

He cast his eyes towards their beyblades idly spinning in circles with no aim or reason. "Take them out." He ordered.

Tyranno blitzed forward faster than any normal human eye could hope to follow and deftly smashed into both beyblades one after another. Both beyblades fell limp just like their owners, without even the power to fight back.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't really steal other people's prized possessions but these two quite deserved it he mused, what goes around comes around after all.

With a mental command, Tyranno's blade shot up into his hand and he stowed it away within his supply pouch. Then, Naruto crouched down and took apart both King and Queen's beyblades.

"Oooh, that's pretty cool." He commented as he found a second, smaller form of attack ring under Queen's normal attack ring that stuck out like two wrist blades under her top attack ring. "I like this, I might use it." He mused, standing up and sealing the parts into a small tattoo under his wrist for safe keeping.

When he was done, he found himself standing above the unconscious forms of King and Queen holding the bit pieces of their beyblades. They depicted two ram like creatures that Naruto guessed were their bit beasts.

He debated for a moment whether or not he should take them. After finding out the boons he gained from Tyranno, he was sure if he brought back such valuable creatures he might just get promoted straight past Chunin to Special Jonin.

Ultimately though, Naruto set the bit beasts down within their owners clenched hands. As deplorable as these two were, he just didn't want to be the one that knowingly separated friends, possibly even family depending on how close they were from each other.

Still he mused as he left the clearing, today had been pretty profitable. Now if he could only figure out what was up with his nose and what all these weird smells were he'd be golden.

* * *

 **Well, there we go guys. Chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it, even though to me it felt all over the place.**

 **When I've got the time, I usually post my progress on my blog or twitter. So feel free to follow me on there to keep track of my progress. The links are on my profile.**

 **My friend edited a picture of canon Tyranno, and I'm using it now a the story cover art. This is what Tyranno looks like now after having gone an evolution due to Naruto's chakra. I'm quite happy with it myself.**

 **Anyway, that's me done for now guys. Catch you all next time, later.**


End file.
